


All in a Night

by cannotcopewithit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: How James finds out about Sirius and Remus, How Sirius and Remus find out about James and Lily, M/M, Marauders, Multi, One Shot, Short & Sweet, and short, just cute, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:07:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29809542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cannotcopewithit/pseuds/cannotcopewithit
Summary: Just a verbalisation of how I hope they all found out about their respective relationships.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 19





	All in a Night

Remus wrapped his hands further around the glass and Sirius knocked his foot against his affectionately. They shared a look before turning away and looking across the bar to where they were expecting the remainder of the group to walk in, “What did Peter say to you again?”

Remus looked to Sirius again and sighed, “He just said that the ministry check status when you sign up for jobs.” Explicitly, this meant Remus had no chance of getting a high grade job, no matter how good his results were, “We knew it was coming.”

“Yeah, but they’ve never had a hogwarts educated Werewolf.” Remus pursed his lips, because they had, except they’d been bitten after they left school, leaving them grappling with sudden unemployment and shunned from wizarding society, “Sorry, no, that’s not true,” Remus nodded, “But, I mean, you’re like, I don’t know, different I guess.”

Remus shrugged and took a sip of his beer. This comment from anyone else’s would have hurt, but not from Sirius. He never said anything to Remus with the intention to hurt, usually it was just him verbalising his thoughts, but he always said it with a smile, and Remus knew he meant no harm.

The door to the pub opened and James walked in, both Sirius and Remus looked over before Sirius looked at Remus, “Is that?”

Remus nodded, “It is.”

They watched as the figure of James Potter came closer and the small figure of Lily Evans followed him from behind. He side tracked and called to the bar before dumping his body in a chair and pulling the other out for Lily. He looked between his two friends, “What?”

Sirius looked at Remus, mouth gaping a little, “Polyjuice.” Remus nodded in agreement and Sirius lent over the table to Lily, “Bloody good one too, Jamie, when did you brew it?”

“What? You think I’m not me?” Lily asked, a bit offended and Remus and Sirius shared a look again and they both shrugged, “Well, I am.”

“Are you aware that this man next to you is James Potter, as in, the James Potter?” Sirius exclaimed and she rolled her eyes at the same time that James did.

“I’m aware.” She smiled, “James and I are, well, dating, I guess.” James smiled and took her hand before placing them on top of the table intertwined.

“Moony, I might be sick.” Remus rolled his eyes at Sirius’ dramatics, “You, James Potter, are a traitor, what happened to telling each other everything?”

James shrugged and Lily took her hand from his to take the drinks the barmaid had just brought over, “I asked him not to tell anyone.” Sirius bristled and sat back in his chair in a huff, “Oh, come on, I thought you and I were finally on good terms.”

Remus kicked Sirius’ boot under the table and he sulked, “Well, I think you fit together well.” She smiled and thanked Remus, “Still, no girls in our dorm room, ta.” He looked to James who rolled his eyes.

Sirius huffed before pulling on his jacket and telling them he was going for a cigarette, Remus watched him walk out and soon after James stood from the table and followed him, “Sorry about them.” Lily nodded, “I suppose he’s a little sensitive of his friends being taken.”

She shrugged and took a sip of her drink, “I mean, it’s not as though he hasn’t had his pick of girls himself.” Remus gave her a slight nod, “Isn’t he dating some sixth year in Ravenclaw?”

He blushed slightly and shook his head, “He’s not dating a ravenclaw.”

“Well, Marlene seems to think so, she’s been trying to get on a date with him for ages.” Remus nodded, everyone knew this, and everyone liked to see Sirius suffer under her obvious infatuation for the man, “And she’s gorgeous, don’t you think? So why wouldn’t he want to date her.” She took another drink, “It’s like, does he have eyes?”

Remus shrugged, “She’s not his type.” She nodded, “I know, I agree, she’s pretty and a great all round person, but she really isn’t his type.”

“He should just tell her that.” He nodded, but he knew that probably wasn’t going to happen anytime soon, “Are you seeing anyone?”

He shook his head, “I have more important things to worry about.” He said with a sigh and she gave him her usual pitied smile, “I’m not really interested in anyone anyway.” He looked towards the pub door subconsciously and then back to Lily with a smile, “Anyway, when did this happen?”

“Just, you know, over time.” She blushed slightly and played with the handle of her glass, “He is rather charming once you give him a chance.”

“That he is.” Remus agreed, “Sirius is worse, if you’re that way inclined.”

She rolled her eyes, “He seems different this year, more mature.” Remus had to agree, ever since they’d been approached by the Prewett twins during the summer James had left his school boy charm behind and had gone full sensible, it was a bit weird and annoyingly he seemed able to do the switch without much difficulty, “And after Sev-erus,” she fixed the ending of his name on like an after thought, almost to avoid insulting Remus, “It was nice to have someone who wasn’t a girl around.”

Remus hummed, “I’m sorry that your friendship ended.” She nodded, the topic was rarely broached and since, in their 7th year , most of their classes were mixed with Ravenclaw, they rarely saw the greasy haired boy-well, man now, “You seemed like good friends.” He tacked it on and she snorted.

“I should have known it would end that way.” Remus nodded, “I was just naive, especially with who he has surrounding him in Slytherin, Mulciber, Malfoy, the Carrows, it seems inevitable that that was the route he was heading.”

“Still, you can’t judge someone on who surrounds them, Sirius is testament to that.” She nodded and gave him another smile before looking to the door, “He isn’t mad at you, he likes you,” she raised an eyebrow and he smiled, “He does, I insist. He used to love when you’d turn James down, just seeing James squirm.”

“Does he have a crush on him?”

Remus stopped, “Why would you say that?”

She sighed, “He just seems, you know, a little attached. I mean, it’s obvious sometimes.”

“No, definitely not a crush.” She smiled slightly and nodded, and Remus could tell she didn’t quite believe him, “No, he really doesn’t.”

“There’s nothing wrong with it, but I mean, who would turn down a date with Marlene to go and watch James at quidditch practice?” Remus tensed his jaw at this, not in anger or annoyance, but because it wasn’t James he was going for, but Remus who liked to sit in the stands and study in the fresh air, “It’s fine, really, I mean, I don’t think James thinks of him like that. He’s more of a brother to him.”

“Well, Sirius doesn’t think that way of him either.”

She hummed, “Well, if that’s the case, he overly attached to him.”

“It’s just friendly admiration, that’s all.” He reassured, not really sure why this was a topic they were discussing and he was slightly annoyed at Lily for suggesting Sirius thought of James in such a way. Especially since everything that had happened with his family, but she didn’t know about that.

She eyed him and took another drink, “But how can you know?” She challenged leaning forward slightly.

“Because he’s dating me.” He exclaimed with a sigh and ran a hand through his hair.

Lily sat back slightly with her cheeks pinked slightly and opened her mouth to speak with another voice joined, “He’s what?” Remus looked up to James who he hadn’t seen walk back in and to a pink cheeked Sirius behind him, “You’re dating Remus Lupin? My god, what is going on?”

Sirius looked at Remus, shyness and hurt evident in his features, he shivered slightly and fixed his cloak, “I’m going to walk back,” he looked to Remus again and clicked his tongue, “alone.”

“Sirius...”Remus stood and knocked the table sending drink over Lily, “Oh shit, here.” he cast a drying spell and looked up to Sirius already gone and he fell back into his seat, “He’s going to break up with me.”

“I’m sure he won’t. He’s probably just a little shocked.” James shifted on his feet and took his seat again before Lily continued, “it’s been a long night, and it’s only eight thirty.”

“I just don’t understand, since when?” James verbalised and Lily hit his arm, “I mean, is it new? How did Peter and I not notice?”

“Peter knows. He walked in on us kissing or whatever,” he downed the rest of his pint, avoiding the topic of ‘whatever’, “He wanted to tell you himself.”

James nodded, “yeah, I get it.” Remus looked to Lily and she gave him a reassuring smile, “I mean, it’s not common.”

“Being gay?” He nodded and Remus rolled his eyes, “It’s as common as Lily Evans saying yes to dating you.”

James cracked a smile, “But, both of my friends, and what about Mary? Didn’t you date her last year?”

Remus shrugged, “I guess you can like both.” James nodded, “I do have a running theme with looks though, don’t I?”

“Aren’t they related?” James and Remus both looked at Lily with mirrored frowns, “No? I thought Dorcas said Mary found some ties back to the Black family, you know, since she is adopted.”

“She’s not muggleborn then?” James asked and she shook her head.

“I told her she looked like him once,” Remus blushed and pressed his lips together, “Don’t tell a girl she looks like Sirius Black, ok?” He looked at James and the boy laughed.

He put an arm over Lily’s shoulder, “Lil, you really look like Sirius Black.”

Remus flicked a beer mat at him, “Idiot.”

Lily shook her head, “No, I’m honoured. He’s very good looking, and I guess that’s why Marlene isn’t his type then?”

“Yeah... I guess.” He looked to his watch and sighed, “I probably should follow him back. Sorry.”

“Yeah, go ahead.” James nodded and moved the table back to avoid a repeat of earlier, “I’ll see you back at the dorms.” Remus said a last goodbye before leaving them both.

The walk back was longer than usual with no company to distract him. The March air was cold and his jacket wasn’t as warm as he had hoped and his warming spell wasn’t working. The castle loomed above him, the moon shining behind it, middling a week away until the next full, setting a strange prickling feeling under his skin, “They let you loose did they?” He jumped slightly at the voice and turned on the path to Severus Snape.

He rolled his eyes and rubbed his hands together, “I’m not in the mood tonight.”

Snape eyed him and sniffed, “They should have put you down, it’s a waste keeping you around.”

Remus straightened his posture a little and took a breath, “Your opinion on my life is not one I take very deeply Severus. I’m sorry about what happened, you know that, but both of us know I don’t deserve to die.”

The shorter man bristled and turned his nose up, “We certainly don’t think the same. You and I are very different people, and at least I understand some lives are more valuable than others.”

“So be it.” Snape didn’t move and neither did Remus, “Can I go now? Or did you want me to stay longer?”

He turned and Snape called out, “The ministry is closing in, they might just exterminate you to protect themselves.” Before Snape could react he was on him and his wand was pressed against his neck.

“I’d watch your words.” Snape eyed his wand arm below his chin and looked into Remus’ eyes and all the werewolf could see was fear, he drop his hand and stepped back, “I-I, sorry.” With that he turned and left Snape on the path, finishing the walk back to the school quickly.

The hallways inside were quiet, the last few students milling about coming from the library or the great hall with snacks for the night. A few first years eyed him as they walked past and he fixed his jacket before continuing to the portrait. Inside was busier, voices of students milling about and getting ready for bed.

He spotted Peter, along with a group from his astronomy class. Remus offered him a wave and took the stairs to the dormitory. He found Sirius inside, shirtless and lying on his bed, “Hi.” He lowered the book he was reading and watched Remus for a moment before bringing the book back up and leaving it there, “Are we not talking now?”

Sirius shrugged and put his book down, “I wanted to tell him myself.” Remus nodded with a sigh before taking a seat at the end of the bed, “It’s a big deal.”

“It’s is.” Remus agreed, “But it’s out there now and he seemed happy about it, definitely not the reaction we got from Pete.”

Sirius hummed and looked down at Remus’ hand which was now resting on his socked foot, “Well, to be fair to poor Peter, he did catch us with your dick down my throat.” Remus left out a breathy laugh and they made eye contact, “Pity he didn’t want to join in.”

“Got a crush on Petey now? Do we?” He reached forward and poked Sirius’ side causing him to squirm he did it a few times before the older of the two sat up and pulled Remus in for a kiss. It was tame, both of them relaxing into each other’s touch.

“Oh, absolutely not.” They pulled away at the sound of James’ voice, “Nope, I understand that you’re in love and all that, but please, no PDA. Disgusting.” They turned to look at him, both of their faces heated. He was standing at the door and his own face was bright red, from the cold walk up and the fact he’d just walked in on them.

“Sorry. We’ll you know...” Remus stood up and let go of Sirius hand before making his way to his own bed and beginning to get dressed. He heard James move behind him and a few hushed whispers between the two before he turned, dressed in his pyjamas, to a crying Sirius in James’ arms. He nodded and went to the bathroom.

When he came back James was gone and Sirius was sat in Remus’ bed. He smiled and slipped one curtain closed and Remus climbed in beside him, closing the other, and they fell asleep in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. I’m drowning in college assignments and needed a little bit of a break over the week and this came to me.  
> H x


End file.
